The present invention concerns a type of pasta in the shape of a long tube, which is cooked and rolled like a coil.
German Patent No. 42 19 570 shows how to develop pasta in form of a tube, with holes arranged throughout its complete length and a total surface of at least the same size as the front face. Long bits of vegetables can be inserted into a tube for preparing a dish using this type of raw pasta.
German Patent No. 44 08 724 A1 suggests arranging spaghetti in form of a coil or a wreath instead of the common long shape and creating connections between some of the windings. During cooking, these connections come undone and the pasta regains its original long shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,051 shows filling the pasta tubes with ketchup, jelly or similar substances by coextrusion. Such filled pasta tubes can then be cut into pieces and the ends sealed.
These known types of pasta are not suitable or even designed for to be eaten by someone on the move. However, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a type of pasta that is well suited to being consumed while on the move. The present invention achieves this objective by providing a tube of pasta that is sealed on one end and open and filled with sauce on the other end.
The present invention can use a coil shape to ease the transport of the pasta. The present invention has the advantage that it can be eaten while being held in one hand. The pasta product of the present invention can be used, for example, as a snack-product with the aid of a stick. The open end of the pasta permits the consumer to easily identify the filling.
The foregoing objectives, features and advantages of the invention, and others, too, are explained below with the aid of the drawings.